


Bat~

by Succulentwritings_official



Series: Teasing the batter~ [2]
Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M, Zach is a tease, batter pretends not to notice but he does, the player is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Summary: Zacharie is a tease. Batter cant stop thinking about that night. The player is concerned for batter





	Bat~

Batter was pissed off. He didnt talk to the player even with their giddy words on how to meet the next boss and take them down. He would even at least just give a gruff hum of endearment. But he was silent. And it was scaring the player. 

" Whats the matter? " 

They asked, stopping g in their tracks, hands on their hips. Batter turned to them woth a sigh. 

" Nothing " 

" Lier "

the player said matter-of-factly, pointing a finger at he purifier. The batter put his bat down with a clunk, staring back at them with a stern look 

" The merchant cheated us "

The player cocked an eyebrow. They didnt think he did anything to cheat them and the batter. 

" What on earth are you talking about? "

they said and crossed their arms. The batter picked his bat back up without a word and turned away. The player murmured a quick ' unbelievable ' under their breath and continued on with him. 

The batter saw the merchant in the hidden room of the mall. The player greeted Zacharie with a wave. The batter looked away from the eyes of his new cat like mask. All he could see were those deep red eyes boaring into his own, a single shudder going down his spine. He dumped the bat on the floor before he even gave the man to speak.

" New bat...No games. " 

He said with a glare at could kill ten spectures in a line. The man in the feline mask simply laughed, the laugh that echoed through the batters skull on the daily, the one that made his skin crawl. 

" Of course~ " 

replied the cat masked man. He reached into his large back and pulled out a soild looking bat. Zachaires eyes peered up to the batter, his aura taking a change for the creepier. 

" This is one of my best bats... "

He said gently running his fingers over it, the dark flesh smooth over the length of it and back down quickly, his nails scrapping over the surface, clutching the base, raising his fingers back up to the middle and letting them linger there. Batter watched those fingers over the solid wood like they were in slow motion, but only seconds have passed since he took it from his bag 

" Would you li- " 

Batter snatched it from those expert hands and sharp black nails, hearing them gently scrape, his senses heightened. He took out a wad of credits from his pocket and shoving them infront of him. 

" I'll take it... " 

Zacharie looked up at him, his head tilted to the side a bit. 

" Pleasure~ " He purred, letting the player lead them out, Zacharies grin slowly growing under his mask.


End file.
